The Vacation
by EdwardxJacob4life
Summary: Charile dies of Cancer, and Bella is devasated. Edward takes her to her grandmother's cottage in Colorado to help her escape the pain. But soon, Victoria shows up -much stronger now- to get revenge on Edward. How will he destroy her and protect Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:) Hello readers! Thanks for taking the time to read my story and please enjoy! Please review once you are finshed!**

**P.S: I will mention any reviwers in my next chapter, so just hit that button at the bottom of the screen, type something useful, and click enter! And, ta da! You are now part of my next chapter! **

**(Sorry I know I always finish my sentences with exclamation points-I'll try to work on that.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight books nor do I own of the characters from them.**

**Behold- Chapter One!**

BPOV

"Bella. Bella, love. Time to wake up." I opened my eyes sleepily, and was greeted with an angelic smile too perfect to describe.

"What time is it?" I asked, not really caring what the time was.

"Quarter to 8. School starts very soon. We should get going."

I groaned.

"Can't we just miss school today? I mean, we have all the time in the world for you to catch me up on anything I miss." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Be reasonable, Bella. What will Charlie think when he sees you lying in bed and not at school? I don't think you've missed a day since- what was it? -8th grade? It would be such a shame to break your perfect attendance record." Edward's golden voice had already convinced me.

"Alright, you win," I said, too enchanted to argue. I stretched my neck so that I was eye level to him, and leaned in to kiss his inviting, silky lips. He put his arms around my waist, and closed the distance between us. He held me against his body for a moment, then let go slowly. I reluctantly untangled my fingers from his tawny hair. "Do you want to help me get dressed?" I asked, trying to tempt him.

He laughed loudly, and I blushed as I realized how pathetic I must've sounded.

"Don't worry, Bells," he said as he noticed my expression. "You don't know much I want to. Really. It's almost impossible for me to refuse." He looked at me with a sudden seriousness that told me he wasn't lying. "But we have to get going, or even _I'm_ going to be late."

I chuckled at how silly it sounded.

"I'll be waiting at the front door. Try not to miss me too much," he teased, and winked at me. I felt my knees begin to buckle underneath me. But, before I could collapse to the floor, Edward had his arms around me. "Are you alright, Bella?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Really. I'll see you at the door in a few minutes." I assured him.

"Okay, be careful."

Before I could reply, he was gone. I checked my bedside clock. It was 8:00.

EPOV

I waited patiently for Bella outside while I thought about how she stunned my into silence every time she honored me with her presence. She seemed to have a certain atmosphere about her -almost like an aura of light- that made her look like an angel. She gave off the most wonderful scent - like a mixture between lilies and roses. Perhaps even a hint of honeysuckle. I knew she bought the honeysuckle body wash only to please me, but I could hardly smell it compared to the angelic smells she gave off naturally.

Just as I started to imagine how dazzling she would look today, Bella put her hand on the knob of the front door. She turned it, and stepped out, once again stunning me into silence with her beauty.

"Edward, you know it bothers me when you do that," she said, a pink blush creeping up into her rosy cheeks. Her voice was like a sweet, golden honey.

"I'm sorry. Its just that you stun me with your beauty every time I see you."

She smiled, embarrassed, and I told her not to be ashamed, and to know that she was marvelous.

She grinned, and walked over to give me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Come on. We're already late," she said in my ear.

Goosebumps appeared on my arm. "Right. School." I muttered.

Her smooth fingertips brushed my jaw line, and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling.

All too soon, she took a few steps back and stepped into her Chevy.

"See you," she said, and winked.

I exhaled the breath I had been holding in (not that I needed to -- I'm a vampire for crying out loud).

"I'll give her a head start, but I'll still beat her there. That piece of junk is so slow, I'll probably arrive 10 minutes before her." I said under my breath.

**(A/N:) Thanks for reading! And please just take a second to review. I need at least 10 reviews before I start my next chapter, because I'm not sure if this is good enough to continue. So once again, please review! Thanks a bunch!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so one of my readers sent me a PM saying that I shouldn't wait "X amount of reviews" to write another chapter. I realized that she was right and thatshould start writing another chapter, So here it is!**

**Thanks to:**

**Mulan Hua**

**bitebella**

**twilightandharrypotterFREAK (by the way I don't think you're a freak)**

**Rock'n'Slash**

**Charismatic Cullen**

**and stealth muffin**

**for taking the time to review/private message!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or Midnight Sun. (yet) ;)**

Chapter 2

**BPOV **

"Bella? What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked, concern in his eyes.

I just shook my head. I was frozen stiff with nerves. Today we were getting back our final math tests of the trimester, and if I aced, I would have all A's for the whole year. I was scared stiff at the thought.

"Is something bothering you?" Edward asked again.

Finally, I calmed myself enough to tell him. "We get our math tests back today," I answered in a small voice.

He took my hand, and the temperature of his granite skin made me shudder. "It's alright, Bella," he assured me gently, but I wasn't convinced.

"You've never been so nervous about a test before! What's so special about this one?"

It was true. I wasn't usually excpecting much of my test scores, but this one was very important.

"Nothing...it's just that if I ace this test, I'll have straight A's on my report card! For the first time! And I thought you wanted me to get into a good college?"

"I do...,"

Edward looked down, and turned his head so that I couldn't see his face. Uh oh. That couldn't've been good.

* * *

"I got a D??" I whispered as Mrs. Winters handed me my test.

"Bella, it's alright," she said as she continued to hand out papers. Hm. Exactly what Edward said. "Everyone gets bad grades."

I closed my mouth, but I felt rage boil up inside me like I was about to explode. A tear spilled over my cheek and I immediately wiped it away.

I glared after Mrs. Winters as she continued walking down the aisles, handing back the other students' tests. I wondered what grades they got, secretly hoping they were bad ones. Edward, who was sitting beside me, received his test (with an unnecessary smile from Mrs. Winters).

I looked at his paper. A+. I groaned.

"Bella, everyone gets bad grades. Even me."

I scoffed. It was hard to believe someone so perfect could possibly get a grade below an A.

"Funny, that's exactly what Mrs. Winters said," I muttered. "And this was my ticket to a perfect report card! And now, its ruined!" I realized how bratty and ungrateful I sounded, and stopped my whining abruptly. Wow, I was being a total drama queen and I didn't even realize it until now.

It was a good thing I did realize it. I hadn't noticed that the whole class had turned to look at my theatrical performance. I instantly turned bright red, and sunk low into my seat. Edward took my hand.

By the time 5th period was over, I was relaxed. Edward had been lulling me with that soothing voice if his, and I could not be angry anymore, no matter how hard I tried. I almost smiled when he gave me a light peck on the cheek as we walked through the door.

The rest of the day passed with ease, and by the time I got home I felt groggy and tired. Edward had gone back to his house to grab the CD with my lullaby on it. While I waited for his return, I decided to make dinner for Charlie and I.

"Charlie? What do you want for dinner?" I called into the TV room. "Charlie? Hello?"

I went upstairs to search for him, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. "Charlie?? Where are you?" I was getting worried now. My voice sounded panicky, and my legs started to shake like they always did when I was nervous. Where was he?

**EPOV**

As I arrived home, I noticed that everyone was crowded together in the living room, making a commotion. Their thoughts were anxious and worried, but they were so loud that I couldn't make out most of what they were thinking. However, I managed to hear someone say, 'Poor Bella...'

"Alice, why is everyone in here? Is something wrong?" I asked as I approached them.

"Something terrible happened. It just happened this morning, actually. It's so devestating! It'll be especially devestating for Bella. Oh, poor Bella!" Alice's eyes were full of sorrow and loss, and I wondered what could possibly be so upsetting to her. I counted all the members of my family very carefully, making sure they were all there. I observed as I counted that Esme was weeping silently in Carlisle's arms, and Rosalie and Emmett were holding each other in a tight embrace. Jasper stood patiently behind Alice, waiting for her to tell me what all this fiasco was about. Not one person was missing.

"Just tell me what it is, Alice!" I demanded.

"Don't be too forward about this when you tell Bella, okay. You know how sensitive she is."

"Yeah. Really sensitive." I muttered sarcastically.

"Charlie has Cancer. He woke up with a sharp pain in his stomach this morning, and drove himself to the hospital. Luckily, Carlisle was there. But, he couldn't seem to help him. And I just saw a vision before you came in. I'm surpised you didn't hear it."

"It was too loud. Everyone was thinking different things at the same time. But that's not the point. What did you see in your vision?"

Alice took a deep breath.

"Charile's going to die. The cancer has already spread to his heart, and he only has one day to live."

I choked. "What?"

"Don't tell Bella until she's completely relaxed, though. It'll be too hard for her otherwise."

I couldn't move. I just stared at Alice with wide eyes, my mouth hanging open. It took a little over a ten seconds to gather myself together again. "Yes, I'll tell Bella. I'll tell her tonight." My heart wrrenched as I thought about how she was going to handle it. She would need a lot of comforting, and I would be there. But, nothing could replace the spot her father had made in her heart.

I ran upstairs and grabbed the CD that had Bella's lullaby on it, and shot back out of the house, straight to her. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**So, what do you think? I had some trouble writing this chapter: I got writer's block a few times. I'm open to any suggestions that you think will make the story better. Just click that little box in the corner. Thanks so much! And please be sure to mention this story to your friends. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my faithful and new readers! I'm really sorry if the last chapter bothered you, because some people told me so. I realize Bella sounds a bit too excited, and I'll try to change that. One non-excited Bella, coming up! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the books from the Twilight series nor do I own any of the characters from them.**

**Thanks again to MulanHua for agreeing to review all of my chapters. (maybe others should do the same wink wink), and thanks to IrunWiththeVampires1901 for reviewing!**

**EPOV**

I was reluctant to enter the house when I approached its doorstep. I cringed at the thought of Bella when she found out the horrific news, and I didn't want to be the one delivering it to her. I almost turned around I ran away, but knew that it was better that I deliver it than anyone else. Bella would say the same thing.

I opened the door and stepped in the house, and didn't see her. I knew she would be upstairs in her room, so up I went. She was pacing back and forth impatiently, with a frantic look on her face. She looked up at me, her eyes cold.

"Where _were_ you? I called Alice a million times, and she never picked up! But she must've known I was going to call, with her being a psychic and all. Was she trying to ignore me?" She fired these questions at me like she had 30 seconds to find out the answers.

"Calm down, Bella. Alice ignored your calls because she knew I was on my way over here, and she didn't want to say anything until I got here," I said gently. Her face suddenly lost its aggravation, and her lower lip started to tremble. She looked at me with pained eyes, and I knew this wasn't even a fraction of the pain she would feel later. I gulped.

"Where's Charlie?" she asked in a small voice, all the hardness gone.

"Sit down, Bella."

She warily took a seat on the bed, and I followed. I took her hand, she blushed.

"Bella, Charlie is in the hospital. He was diagnosed with Cancer this morning. And, I'm afraid, Alice saw in a vision that his life is going to end tomorrow."

She didn't move. Her eyes became lifeless as she took in what I was I was saying.

**BPOV**

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. Every memory of Charlie flashed across my mind like a slideshow. My eyes couldn't register what was right in front of me, even though it was Edward. That had never happened before.

"Bella? Oh no…Bella?" a voice called from in front of me. I immediately matched up the golden silk of it with Edward, and I burst into tears. Edward hugged me into his cold chest, wrapping his granite arms around me carefully. I sobbed uncontrollably into his shirt, soaking it. Edward could do nothing but hold me in an embrace, and murmur soothing words into my hair. We sat like that for who knows how long, and I didn't want to move. My heart was torn into pieces, and my breathing was erratic due to the unsteady sobs that erupted from my chest.

Finally, Edward took my shoulders and propped me up into a sitting position. He looked at me with such pain in his eyes, I knew his heart was broken just as badly as mine.

"Bella, I'm so, so sorry. I wish I could do something to help," he said in a solemn voice. I tried to hold back another sob, but failed in the attempt. It came out sounding strangled and tortured. Edward placed a cool hand on my cheek, and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"It's alright, Edward. There was nothing you could do. And it's not Alice's fault, either," I replied, looking down at his other hand which he had laid gently on top of mine.

"Would you like to stay with me? I'm sure everyone would love your company." I sniffed, and nodded. This sounded a whole lot better than staying in a house by myself, I had to admit.

**EPOV**

I smiled gently, trying to cheer her up a bit. Although the pain she was feeling was probably every bit as bad as I was feeling, I couldn't let it show. If I showed Bella too much sorrow, she would become even more tortured, and I couldn't bear watching her in pain. It was almost impossible to mask my true feelings while I sat there and watched her cry, knowing there was nothing I could do to help.

"Yes. It would be wonderful if I could stay with you," she replied, lifting her head up to look at me. A small smile crossed her features, and my heart strengthened a bit at the thought of her happiness.

I lifted her up carefully onto my back, not wanting to hurt her.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"I only need you," she answered, the pain in her voice gone for the most part. I chuckled once.

"Alright. Then, we're off." Her grip around my neck tightened as I shot out the window of her bedroom and sped off through the thick foliage that led to my home.

**Phew, that took awhile! I've been struggling to figure out what to write next, leading up to the part where Bella and Edward go to the cottage. Writing about the pain Bella and Edward went through was so hard! I hated making them upset. Anyway, please tell me what you think! Reviews are much appreciated!**

**P.S. I've been thinking about moving the cottage somewhere else, but I can't decide. So, I turn to my faithful readers for advice! Tell me what you think:**

**Bella's grandmother's cottage should be in:**

**A. Colorado (original spot)**

**B. Wisconsin**

**C. Maine**

**D. Virginia**

**E. Anywhere else you think would suit the story. Thanks for voting!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I'm sorry I updated so late! I was waiting a few days to see if anyone would review my second half of Chapter 3, but sadly, only person did. ****L**** Free virtual cookie for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn, nor do I own any of the characters!**

**P.S: Since that one reviewer said I should stick with Colorado, I'll stick with it.**

**BPOV**

As Edward shot out the window, a feeling of adrenaline washed through my veins, wiping out every thought of Charlie. I knew this feeling wouldn't last long, so I held onto it tightly. I watched as the trees flew past us in a blur, and started to grow panicky with the fear of running into one. Although, I had ridden on Edward's back countless times, I couldn't help being a bit frightened.

We suddenly emerged out of the trees into an empty street; the one around the corner from the Cullens' home. Edward and I approached the door, and out of nowhere Alice popped up right in front of us. She looked very solemn, and she had tear stains on her porcelain cheeks.

"Are you feeling okay, Bella?" she asked carefully, not wanting to hurt my feelings. I nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Edward said I could crash at your place. Is that okay?" I asked, trying to brighten her expression with my horrible attempt for a joke. Edward chuckled from under me. I had forgotten he still hadn't put me down.

"Ah, Bella. Always trying to crack jokes. Even when he father has just died." Edward froze as he realized what he had just said. I, too, froze. I could tell from the look on his face that he was inwardly kicking himself. He slowly set me down on my feet. I took his hand and look at his face, which was still frozen in horror.

"It's alright, Edward. Like I said before, I only need you. Even though living without Charlie might take some getting used to, I'll grow accustomed to it eventually. And besides, I was going to have to move away from him sooner or later anyway." I cringed as I spoke these words. Talking about Charlie like this made it sound like he didn't matter. Like I didn't care whether he was dead or alive.

Edward's expression turned from utter horror to a sheer rage. "How can you say that? How can you talk about Charlie like he's some random human who you've never cared for much at all! That human just so happens to be your father, and without him, you wouldn't even be here right now! I expected better of you, Bella!" Edward practically screamed the words that had been running through my mind at that very moment. It hurt a lot more when he said it to me flat out. I looked up at him with utter terror. He looked like he was about to rip me to shreds, which although I knew he would never do, still scared me stiff.

Edward took one last look at me with disgust, and stormed into the house.

As the door slammed behind him, I stood there staring at it for a few seconds before I burst into tears once again. Alice held me tightly, and I was grateful for it, but it didn't feel the same as when Edward hugged me. The connections that had once held us together seemed to falter, and I felt that without them, I was like a light bulb without electricity to keep it going. Edward was my electricity, and I was the lonely, dark, light bulb.

I refused to go in the house after Alice offered me a place in her room, telling her gently that I didn't want to be anywhere close to Edward right now. Which was a complete lie, of course. I wanted to barge through the door that very instant, and run straight into his loving arms. I wanted to tell him I was so sorry, and I knew I sounded selfish. But I knew that wouldn't even be plausible at this point.

Alice sighed when I turned down her offer, and walked into the house. I sat there huddled in a ball on the porch, my arms wrapped around my knees. A few rain drops fell from the sky and landed on the steps in front of me. Just then, the heavens opened up, and rain poured from the sky. Drops pelted my face, but I didn't care. It hid my tears well.

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short- okay, really short. But I need time to think about how Edward is going to feel about yelling so harshly at Bella. Don't worry, Edward will realize his mistake, and will go running back to Bella soon enough! Haha unless you prefer a different ending. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and please send me review! Reviewers get virtual cookies! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow I was really surprised that I got 3 reviews in one day! That's a lot for me just in case you didn't know. :D Thanks for submitting and keep it up! I live for reviews! They keep my creative writing juices flowing!**

**EPOV**

I nearly screamed out in pain as I stormed through the door to the house. How could I just walk away from Bella like this? We had been in bigger predicaments than this before, but I had never actually screamed at her before, let alone walked away. It tore my heart out to do it, but I couldn't stop myself. What was wrong with me?

I continued my theatrical performance of rage until I reached my room, where I slammed my door closed like a child.

'I'm such an idiot,' I thought as I laid down on my bed. What had suddenly caused me to act this way? I thought I understood her feelings well enough to expect this from her, but apparently, I didn't. I couldn't believe I had just yelled at her while she was going through something traumatic like this. What kind of a monster was I? How could I be so unfeeling and careless? I decided it wasn't going to do either of us any good just sitting around asking questions, so I began contemplating the possible solutions.

I could rush out to Bella on the doorstep right now and tell her I loved her and that I was an idiot, or I could simply pretend like nothing at all had happened. Maybe it would be best if I stayed up here for awhile, I thought, and give her some time to recover. I groaned. This was going to take awhile.

I finally decided upon going outside to comfort Bella and explain how sorry I was. I wasn't sure if she would accept my apology, but it was all I could do for now. I had acted like a bratty seven-year-old child, and now it was too late to undo it.

As I ran down the stairs again, I heard Alice say, "What is it with you and running? We're in a house you know." I rolled my eyes and kept going.

When I arrived outside within a second or two, Bella was weeping on the front porch step. It was pouring with rain, and her mahogany hair was drenched.

I hesitated before I took a tentative step forward.

"Bella?" I asked quietly. She turned her head to face me, and the horrible feeling of self-hatred returned.

**BPOV**

"Bella?" When Edward called my name, I wasn't sure whether I should look at him or not. I was embarrassed to show him how much I had been hurt by this, but I knew I had to at least look at him.

I turned my head, not knowing what expression to expect to be across his features. I saw at once they were filled with sorrow and rage, but this time, not towards me, but to himself.

I gave him a wary look, and he smiled wearily.

"Bella, I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am. You were already going through an extremely rough patch, and I just made it a hell of a lot worse. I'm a monster." Edward starting choking on the last sentence, obviously not trying to cry. He came and sat down by me on the porch step.

"Edward, you're not a monster, you're the opposite. An angel," I said soothingly while I took his hand.

"Would an angel make his one and only true love cry when she has just been through one of the worst experiences of her life?" he demanded.

"I admit, I will miss Charlie dreadfully, but I can survive it. Only if I have you, though." Edward sat there with a tormented expression on his face, and I didn't know what else to say. So I began humming a song that Edward and I used to listen together: Maybe by Secondhand Serenade.

As I sang, Edward began humming along with me. I felt like stopping immediately, for Edward's angel voice was far too enchanting for mine. I sounded like a dying goose next to a sweet dove. But, I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I kept humming.

Once we reached the end of the song, his spirits seemed to have been lifted considerably. A wide smile stretched across his face, and he caressed my cheek in his hand.

"You are so lovely, and I can't believe I've tortured you like this." He was serious once again. "But, since you insist on making me happy, I suppose I must oblige." He sighed dramatically, and chuckled softly.

I smiled.

"You haven't tortured me, just made me realize my mistake. I shouldn't have said what I did. Thank you."

"Ah, you'll be thanking me even more after you hear this," he said in a furtive tone.

"Hear what? What happened?" I asked, not wanting any more drama.

"I've booked two flights for us to go to Denver, Colorado. We're going to take a little break from all t his madness. Just you and me. We're staying at your grandmother's old cottage. Is that okay with you?" He added the last sentence when he saw my expression turn into a frown.

"My grandma's old cottage? The little white one?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Can't we just run there? It would be a lot faster."

"We would have to go through some pretty busy areas where I might get caught." I realized that this theory made sense.

"Okay. Denver, it is then! Phew, I could really use a break." I laughed.

**Wow I think that's the longest chapter I've written. Anyway, I need ideas! Please, tell me what I should write about once Edward and Bella arrive at the cottage! When should Victoria appear? How would she know they were there? Help me! Thanks a bunch!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much to "Kate", the anonymous reviewer who gave me the great idea for a part of my story! And thank you to people who read/review this story. Free virtual cookies for you! :D **

**Behold- Chapter 6!**

**EPOV**

As Bella and I sat at our gate in the airport waiting for our flight to get called, a voice rang out over the loudspeaker.

'_Flight 683 to Denver, Colorado is now boarding.'_

We got up, and dragged our luggage over to the line where people were waiting to board. Once we boarded the plane, we found it hard to move around. The plane was absolutely packed with people, and I began to wish we had gone on foot.

While Bella was stuffing her bag into the compartment above our heads, a bald man with a gray, sweaty t-shirt on walked up to her and grinned. When she didn't notice him, he put his hand on her back side and squeezed it.

Bella jumped and screamed, "Get off, you pervert!" But before she could, I had jumped out of my seat and tackled the man to the ground. People crowded around us, murmuring in disapproval.

"If you ever touch-no-look at her again, I swear I will make you wish you've never been born," I snarled in his face.

The man nodded, and gulped, his eyes wide with fear.

"You're a coward. Now get off this plane before I rip you to shreds. You make me sick," I spat. I got off of his massive stomach, and before he could get up, he vomited all over the carpet floor. Without a second glance, he got up and ran off the plane, with a few people right behind him.

Just then, a flight attendant arrived at the scene. She looked rather irate, but her face turned to pure adoration once she laid her eyes on me.

"There's no problem here. I took care of it. Thank you for your concern, though." I said in my charming voice that stole the hearts of any human.

The woman blinked, and nodded. She appeared to be in a daze.

"Okay, that's fine. Enjoy the flight," she murmured.

As people started to sit back in their seats, I sat down next to Bella. Her face was as pale as a ghosts, and I could tell she was terrified by what had just happened. I took her hand and started stroking it.

"It's alright. If anyone _ever_ tries to do that to you again, I will personally take care of them, vampire style," I said under my breath, not wanting other people to hear.

She smiled weakly, and put her hand on my cheek.

"Edward Cullen, you are so over protective," she laughed.

I grinned sheepishly and watched her face light up with joy. God, this feeling was never going to go away, was it?

**Sorry this was a short chapter, I just couldn't think of anything else to say in this one. So keep giving me ideas, I've got two so far! And they're both great! In face, I think I might use both of them! I just have to figure out how I could do that… anyway, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been so busy! Although I must admit, I've been getting a little lazy with my work. I've been so tired lately. Anyway, here's chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, etc….blah blah blah….**

**BPOV**

When we arrived at the Denver Airport, Edward and I gathered our luggage from the luggage carousel, and waited patiently outside for a taxi to come by. I was tempted to ask Edward which part of Denver we were going, but I felt ashamed that I didn't know the location of my passed grandmother's home. Well, I guess I got nothing to lose.

"So, Edward. Where exactly are we going?" I asked tentatively. Edward turned to face me and smiled.

"We're going to a little town called Crescent Hill. It's a very quaint place with cottages galore. I'm sure Alice would like it."

I laughed at his last sentence.

"I'm sure she would! Sound like her kind of place. Hmm. I'll have to send her some pictures."

It took us a good 2 hours to arrive at Crescent Hill, even with an empty road. Edward was starting to get twitchy after about 10 minutes, and I could tell he wished we had gone by foot. I was beginning to wish, too. The taxi was a cramped little space with hardly any leg room. Not to mention it smelled like someone had urinated. Edward kept his cool hand over mine the whole time, and every time I began to feel nauseous or get too hot, he would demand that the driver pull over and let me take a breather. I had to admit, the drive was longer and more exhausting than the plane ride, and I'd had a fear of flying since I was little. But Edward being there made it so much easier to bear.

I practically jumped out of the taxi once we arrived at the cottage, gasping for air. Edward wrapped his cold arms around my waist, and made sure I didn't fall, although I felt like I was going to vomit.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he murmured into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"I'm okay. Are you, though? It was probably hard for you not to attack the taxi driver."

Edward snorted.

"No problem. The smell of urine covered up the smell of his blood."

I giggled.

Suddenly the taxi driver, still waiting impatiently for his money, honked his horn, making me jump.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I better give this guy some money before he tries to eat me," he mumbled.

He unwrapped his arms from my waist and fished around in his coat pocket for his wallet.

That was when I noticed the cottage. It was very… quaint, as Edward had put it.

It was a small white house with varieties of flowers creating a beautiful mural in the garden. A porch with two rocking chairs wrapped around the front of the house with a small white staircase leading up to the door. The roof was painted a light baby blue, one of my favorite colors, and had a border embroidered around the edge.

I faintly heard the sound of the taxi driving away as I marveled at this sight.

'_I can't believe I never came here…' _I thought just as Edward walked up behind me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said.

I nodded. It most certainly was. A pang of guilt struck me then. I wished I had came here when my grandmother was alive. She would've showed Edward and I everything there is to know about this house.

Just as I began to take a step toward the house, I felt an excruciatingly sharp pain in my abdominal area. I staggered forward a step, and felt the ground rush up to meet my face. Then strong, cold arms were around me.

**EPOV**

I grabbed Bella's waist before she could hit the hard ground. When I turned her body to face me, she was clutching her stomach, and had a tortured look on her face.

I panicked. What was I going to do?

Before I could think any further, Bella started screaming. A blood-curdling scream that pierced through my ear drums. I lifted her up and shot down the street, not caring who saw.

I had to get Bella to a hospital.

**Okay, that's chapter 7 for ya. The town Crescent Hill is just a name I came up with, so don't go looking on the internet for some town near Denver called Crescent Hill. Anyway, what do you think should be wrong with Bella? What disease should she have? Lemme know and I'll give you a free virtual cookie ****J**

**Love Reviews!k**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! Wow I actually updated really fast this time! Thanks to all the people who took the time to review: amobutterfly25, bitebella, twilightlady189, o;pbr, Amy Pau, MulanHua, and c.w.**

**Thanks for giving me the idea of appendicitis, I'll use it. **

**On with chapter 8!**

**BPOV**

I screamed.

I screamed so loud that I felt like I was making myself deaf.

But I didn't care. I just wanted the pain to go away.

"Bella? Oh God, Bella?!" Edward's panic-stricken voice came from above me, and I wondered if I had fallen. His strong arms were wrapped around me securely, and I didn't feel any pain other than the pain in my abdomen. But it wasn't just pain, it was like I knife being plunged through my mid-section. I writhed and screamed some more until I felt ground moving under me. Or under Edward and I, rather. He was running, I assumed, to get me help.

**EPOV**

I looked around wildly as I searched for the nearest hospital. As I passed some beat up, old house, I heard somebody's thoughts coming from it:

'_Oh god, I hope Dad's okay. I hope the nurses at the hospital are treating him well. Well, the hospital's just around the corner, I guess I could go there and check on him whenever I want.'_

Taking the directions of the person's thoughts, I kept running until I arrived at the hospital's front door. I slowed to a normal human run and charged through the door.

"I need to get this girl some medical attention," I said urgently to the nurse at the front desk.

Immediately, several doctors arrived with a cot and they took Bella from my arms and laid her gently into it. We rushed off to the emergency room while Bella kept screaming, making me terrified. If anything happened to her, I don't know what I would do. I shuddered to think that anything bad would happen to her.

"We're going to have to give her some surgery; it looks like she's got appendicitis," said a doctor with smooth brunette hair slicked back into a ponytail.

"Do whatever you have to. I just want her to be okay." My voice choked at the end, and I hated myself for letting my weakness show.

I paced impatiently up and down the hall, waiting for the doctors to let me in. The putrid smell of antibacterial cleaning supplies and antibiotics covered up the smell of the doctors' blood, and it was starting to irritate me. The smell reminded me too much of surgery. People who _needed_ surgery. People who were sick or injured. Like my Bella.

I recalled briefly the relief I had felt when her screaming come to an end. Putting her to sleep, I assumed. I tried to block out the doctors' thoughts as much as I could. I didn't want to know what was going on there.

It seemed like an eternity before the brunette doctor came out once again, with an exhausted expression on his face.

"You can come in now. She's all fixed up."

I walked calmly into Bella's room, not wanting to startle her. As soon as I saw her, I had to resist the urge to run across the room and suffocate her with a hug. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw that she was no longer in pain.

She smiled when she saw me, and my eyes almost filled with tears. I walked over to her bedside and stroked her cheek gently. She shivered at my touch, and I pulled the synthetic blanket up to her chin to keep her warm.

"You scared me witless, Bella. I didn't what to do! If I had made the wrong, I could've caused you more pain than you needed to endure," I murmured, still stroking her cheek.

"You would've done what's best for me, and you did. So don't worry, none of that pain had anything to do with you. Promise." she smiled weakly at me, and I realized that she looked very tired. Her face was pale, and dark circles had formed under her eyes.

"You're such a danger magnet," I laughed. She laughed as well, but it was feeble. "Come on, lets get you back to the cottage and you can get some rest. You look dead tired."

She nodded in agreement.

"May carry her home? Would it injure her more?" I asked the brunette doctor, standing patiently in a corner.

"It you are extremely careful, then it won't hurt her," he replied simply.

I turned back to Bella. "Alright, Bella, I'm allowed to carry you back. I'll go slow, though. I don't want to hurt you."

**So, there you have it! Chapter 8! I know my chapters are short, and I'm sorry, it's just that I don't have much time these days to write lengthy ones. Again, please tell me what you liked, what I could improve on, etc. All new reviewers will be thanked in my next chapter! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! This is Chapter 9, pretty quickly, huh? Thank you so much for all your reviews, they keep me motivated, so keep sending them! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the books in the series… blah blah blah… you know the rest….**

**P.S: OMG THE TWILIGHT MOVIE COMES OUT IN THE USA ON FRIDAY!! IM GOING TO SEE IT! :D**

**On with Chapter 9!**

**BPOV**

I felt safe and comfortable as Edward lifted me gently out of the bed, and walked ever so slowly out of the room, down the hall, and out the door of the hospital. I breathed a sigh of relief as the foul smell of antibacterial cleaning products escaped from my nostrils. Edward looked down at me in concern when I did this.

"Are you alright? Do you need to lay down?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Oh, Edward stop worrying. I'm completely fine!" I laughed.

Edwards look of seriousness did not change as we continued to walk back to the cottage.

"You need plenty of rest, and a lot of fluids to keep you hydrated. I'll stay by your side all day and all night if I have to. I'll make you breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and any snacks you want in between. Don't worry, I'm a decent cook. You'll be sleeping most of the day to rest up so that your body gets enough energy to heal that scar…" I felt touched that Edward cared about me so much, but I was starting to become irritated. What am I thinking? I thought. Edward loves me almost as much as I love him, and he was only trying to keep me safe. How do I repay him? By calling him irritating. I was so heartless sometimes.

He rambled on and on about my well-being the whole way back to the cottage, and by the time we got there, I was ready to slap him, even though I knew it wouldn't do anything except hurt my hand. Plus, I reminded myself, Edward's being a sweetheart. How could I want to slap him for just being caring?

As we walked into the warm atmosphere of the cottage, I inhaled the smell of warm milk, and sighed. The inside of the house was absolutely stunning, with beautiful flowers painted all over the walls, and a dainty little table with a white table cloth in the middle of the room. The kitchen counter was located to the left of the table, and held a quaint teapot with fragile white cups stacked up next to it. Kind of like one of the dollhouses I played with when I was little, I thought.

Before I could examine any other aspects of the house, Edward plopped me down on another bed. I groaned.

"Bella, you have to get a lot of rest if you want that scar to heal faster," he said soothingly as he brought over a cashmere blanket and tucked it under my chin.

I grunted.

"Hmph. Well, I guess you're right. Sleeping isn't all bad, anyway."

Edward grinned widely at me.

"That's my Bella. Now if you need anything-anything at all- just call." I nodded, already starting to feel sleepy.

Edward started humming my lullaby, and I was passed out within minutes.

My dreams were troubled.

I was standing in a meadow, but I wasn't sure where it was exactly.

I looked down at my hands, and saw that I was holding a basket full of raspberries. That's when I noticed I was surrounded by hundreds of raspberry bushes, all dotted with little red berries. Random much? I thought.

Suddenly, a bush stirred. There was no breeze, so it couldn't have been that. I tried to think of logical things that could possibly be making the bushes move, but I couldn't think at all. All I knew was that it was something bad.

My heart started pounding like a jackhammer in my chest, and I froze where I stood.

Just then, something bright and fiery red flashed right in front of me. I gasped, and staggered back. And, being my clumsy self, fell onto the lush grass.

I heard a cry of terror from behind me, and spun around to see who it was.

Charlie's face was pale white, and he looked like he was about to vomit. It looked like he had just seen what I had seen.

"Charlie! Charlie, help!" I called trying to get him to see me, but he paid no attention. He only stared with his eyes wide open at the spot where the flame had just been.

The fiery red flashed in front me again, but I noticed a body wielding it. So the red I was seeing was hair. And I knew what that meant. I only knew one person who could possibly have hair that bright and flamboyant. I gulped. Victoria.

This time, she flashed in front of me again, but stopped. She smiled wickedly, flashing her pearly white teeth.

In an instant, she was on top of Charlie, who had somehow moved beside me. She clamped down on his neck, causing him to let out a bloodcurdling scream. I, too, screamed, but I couldn't hear it. I was inaudible as I watched Charlie writhe in pain beside me, knowing there was nothing I could do.

Victoria turned to face me, a hungry look in her eyes.

"Mmm, that was delicious. Nothing like the sweet taste of a man's blood. But I'm still not completely satisfied," she sneered, and let out a cackle of laughter, almost witch-like.

"Edward!" I whispered. I couldn't make a sound any louder than that.

I was frozen with fear on the ground, and I was vulnerable. Even if I was standing up, I wouldn't be able to defend myself.

Victoria cackled once more, and swooped down onto me before I could scream in sheer terror. She locked her hard jaw on my throat and bit down.

"Bella! Bella, wake up!"

I flailed my limbs wildly, trying to defend myself.

"Bella, it was just a dream!"

As I recognized the voice, I started to relax ever so slightly. I noticed the pillow I was laying on was wet with tears, which were fresh on my face.

I cowered in Edward's arms as he held me securely, murmuring soothing words into my hair. This kind of reminds me of when Edward told me the news about Charlie, I thought.

We sat there for a few minutes until I sat up. I wiped the tears off my face which had been flowing freely down my face.

"What happened in that dream, Bella?" Edward asked, concern written all over his features.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now. Maybe when I'm more calm," I whispered, my voice hoarse.

I assumed that was from screaming in my sleep.

**Alrighty, that's Chapter 9! I hope I made this chapter a bit longer than the others' my other ones were a bit short, don't you think? Anyway, give me some more ideas! So far, I'm think if going with the ideas that "Kate" has given me. OMG I JUST SAW THE TWILIGHT MOVIE LAST NIGHT AND IT WAS AMMAAAZZZIIINNNGGG!!! Tell me what you thought of it in your reviews, if you've seen it. Oh, and I want to recommend a song for all you twilight lovers: Amazing by Janelle. It's perfect for the connections between Edward and Bella, and it perfectly describes them. You should look it up on you tube, or click on this link: .com/watch?v=O84Moi4RjKE**

**P.S: Is Crescent Hill a decent name for a small town?**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEEEELLLLOOOOOO PEOPLE!!! Haha sorry. Anyway, how are you guys? I know I've been great, because I've been looking at Twilight sites, reading the series, everything that has to do with Twilight. Haha I know I'm a freak. :] Thanks for your suggestions and comments about the Twilight movie! **

**I don't know why, but for some reason the website is making this chapter underlined, and I don't know how to fix it, which is very strange. Hm…. Maybe it'll get fixed later. Anyway, it shouldn't make a difference to the content of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga or any of it's characters. Also, I do not own Advil. ****J**

**EPOV**

I was really getting worried about Bella now. She wasn't eating as much as she used to, and her face grew more pallid every day.

Maybe she just needs some time in the sun and fresh air, I thought.

I picked the perfect day. The sun shone brilliantly in the clear blue sky, and birds chirped merrily just outside out bedroom window. A "fairytale" kind of day, I thought as I smiled at Bella's delicate face. This probably one of the only times Bella actually slept through the whole night, sound asleep. Her head lay gently on the satin pillow, her cheeks flushed a soft pink. Perhaps she was having a good dream.

I slid quietly out of bed, and put on the pair of beige slippers Bella had bought me a while back. As I walked past the window, the sunlight hit my skin and shone brilliantly. My arms, which were only partly covered by a short-sleeved t-shirt, sparkled shining right on Bella's face. I quickly dodged out of the sun's rays before I woke her up. But, I was too late.

Bella groaned and shifted around in the bed.

'_Shit.'_ I thought, inwardly kicking myself.

She sat up and yawned, then kicked her feet out of bed.

"Good morning, Edward," she mumbled sleepily. She stood up, and almost instantly fell back down again. I rushed to her side, rubbing my hand in circular motions on her back. 

"Are you alright?" I asked concern evident in my voice.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine. Just a little morning dizziness, that's all. Haven't you had that before?" Then she stopped herself, remembering something important. She blushed, appearing to be ashamed that she forgot this aspect of me. "Sorry. Forgot you weren't human."

I smiled.

"It's alright. Even I forget every once in a while," I said, still rubbing my hand on her back.

She sighed.

"Are you feeling any better, sweetheart?" I asked.

"A little bit. At least I slept well last night." I had to agree with her there. She slept like a rock, not even shifting positions. I wondered idly what she dreamt about that could keep her so sound asleep.

"Well, I think I've found a remedy that is sure to at least give you some more energy."

She grimaced.

"Oh, don't tell me it's more medicine…" she groaned. "I think if I have to take any more Advil, I'm going to throw up." I had constantly been feeding Bella Advil tablets to relax her stomach, as she had been complaining that it was hurting her. I knew she hated it, but I so desperately wanted her to be better. It killed me watching her in pain.

I laughed at her expression.

"No need to worry, Bella. It's not something your going to consume. Come with me."

I took her hand and guided her out of the small cottage. I carried her once we got outside for fear she might not be able to walk much longer. She covered her eyes as instructed for approximately ten minutes until we came upon a meadow with raspberry bushes scattered around it. Tiny little raspberries dotted each bush, standing out in torrents of green. Lush grass swayed gently in the light breeze, creating an almost inaudible rustling sound. The sun, which was brilliant and glowing this morning, had been clouded over on the way, and just as we arrived, a ray of light appeared out of the clouds, shining on my face. Bella's face lit up as the sparkles that radiated off me shone on her delicate face, giving her an angelic glow.

I set Bella carefully on her feet, and grabbed her waist as she stumbled slightly.

"Careful now, Bella. We're here," I said.

She opened her eyes and I watched as she marveled the area.

"Oh, Edward. It's beautiful."

I must say I agreed with her. The sun that had just been shining on me had now spread to cover the whole area, giving it a certain warmth to it. Flecks of light caught on the ends of the blades of grass, which still had dew from this morning. The light hitting the dew droplets projected all sorts of colors on the ground, trees, and bushes, almost like there were little crystals embedded in the grass.

"Well, I brought some baskets so you can take some berries home, if you'd like," I offered.

She turned and beamed at me.

"I would love that! Thank you, Edward! This is sure to help me get better."

I smiled at her excitement and handed her the empty, woven basket.

She pecked me on the cheek, and dashed off to the nearest bush, not showing any of signs of the earlier weariness. I sat down in the grass and watched her pick berries off the bushes and either eat them, or put them in the basket. Whenever she popped one into her mouth, I pleasant smile spread across her face. I couldn't help but feel proud that I had chosen this perfect spot for her.

Without warning, she stopped. Just froze, her smile wiped off her face. I cocked my head to the side, and stood up, wondering if she was okay.

And that was when I saw it. A fiery red flame. Only I knew it wasn't just a flame. It was her. Victoria.

**Sorry to leave you hanging, but that's where I'm gonna and it for today! Again, so sorry my chapters are short, but that's just my way of writing. I hope I will get better at writing longer chapters, though. Give me a review, and I'll be sure to write the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I've edited this chapter a bit because I totally forgot vampires can't cry. I'm so sorry! People are getting really irritable because I'm not updating soon enough so I guess I better get started before an angry mob comes to my house and holds me hostage. :D Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**BPOV**

I froze in mid-step. I would recognize that hair anywhere. Too red to belong to any normal human, yet not quite bright enough to be a flame.

I spotted Edward across the field with a vigilant expression on his face, his eyebrows furrowed. He seemed to be listening intently for something.

Before I could move again, the monster herself appeared next to Edward, looking thirsty. Her eyes were as black as onyx, and she was in a crouch, ready to pounce at me. I didn't move.

**EPOV**

I knew Bella was completely vulnerable. She had no way of protecting herself, and only one of us could get to her first.

A snarl rippled through my teeth as the monstrosity fixed her hungry eyes on the one that was keeping me sane. Bella. My sweet Bella that I would be an empty shell without.

I knew I had to get to her before Victoria, or I would never forgive myself. I would live in a tormented state forever, only to be reminded everyday of the action that I could've stopped. All I had to do was run.

Run now, faster than I ever had, to protect her.

Victoria and I both went for her at the same time. I knew I could outrun her, but sometimes hunger did things to a vampire that could give it the power it needed in order to get its prey. One of those involved running faster.

Bella was quite far away, and I feared I wouldn't get to her in time. As I gritted my teeth and pushed my legs harder than they had ever been pushed, I pleaded inwardly to her.

_Don't move. Don't run, or she'll follow you. She'll get you if you move._

I repeated these words to myself, hoping that somehow she would understand.

Just then, Victoria pounced at me in mid-stride. She missed by inches, and momentarily slowed down, but not for long. She was soon sprinting again, faster. Gaining speed. She was going to pass me. She was going to kill my Bella.

I just couldn't let it happen. _No. _I wouldn't let Bella down. I couldn't watch my entire life just slip away from me. I needed her.

Now, Victoria was so close. So horrifyingly close. I was filled with a rage so strong that I thought I might explode. Just running was not going to cut it. I had to take action. I let a deafening growl escape through my teeth, and locked my eyes on my target, Victoria.

I lunged at Victoria, concentrating all my energy on making this one attack accurate. I just barely missed her head, but I grabbed fistfuls of her fiery hair and yanked. I buried my heels in the solid earth, pulling with every bit of strength that I had.

I tugged hard on her hair once more, forcing her to stagger backwards. She shrieked with pain, and at her one moment of weakness, took the opportunity to tear into her.

Every ounce of fear, rage, torment, agony, and despair I had experienced went into it. I tore her limb from limb as she struggled desperately to escape my grasp, but I wouldn't let her. There was no way I was going to let her escape, not when I already had her under my control. Every second she was alive jeopardized Bella's life, and I would not let her get a chance at her again.

She screamed one her final scream as I tore her head from the rest of her torso, saving the best for last. I wanted to hear her in pain.

As her final shriek abruptly came to an end, I knew I hadn't finished her off yet. I grabbed a pack of matches from my coat pocket, at tossed a few lit ones into an area of dry grass. The grass lit up in a blazing inferno, and I quickly tossed the remnants of Victoria into it.

I ran to Bella, and she jumped into my chest. As she sobbed heavily into my shirt, I stroked her silky hair.

"There, there, now, love. Everything's okay now. You're safe," I murmured repeatedly, trying to calm her.

Relief flooded through me. I had done it. I had saved my meaning of existence, and she was safe.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you. Terrified. You're never leaving my sight again, understand?"

All she could do was nod, and continue bawling into my shirt, making the sound muffled. We stood like that for who knows how long- I wasn't keeping track. All that mattered was that my Bella was no longer in danger.

**Okay, so how do you like this chapter? It took me awhile to write the intense parts, since I can't even imagine what it must be like for Edward. How horrible it must be. Reviews, reviews, reviews! Tell me what you liked/didn't like about it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews on my last chapter! I'm SO sorry that I forgot vampires can't cry! I'm such an idiot- lmao. I've been pondering some ideas for what I should so for the next few chapters, and I've decided to add another conflict to the story. Stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the books in the Twilight Saga.**

**BPOV**

Edward ran back to the cottage with me in his arms. I continued bawling like a child the whole way back, hating myself for acting like a fool in front of him.

He set me down carefully on my feet, holding me for a few seconds to make sure I didn't fall again.

He took a deep breath.

"Do you want to go home? I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to go home. There's a flight back to Forks at 6:00, if you want to catch it." he blurted out. I could tell he was eager to get me back to safety.

I wiped a tear from my eye and sniffed.

"No. I want to stay here with you. I don't think I'm ready to leave just yet." My voice sounded shaky.

Edward cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure I exactly knew what I meant, either, but I knew I had to trust this feeling. It felt like something just wouldn't be… right.

When I told him this, he didn't laugh or say that was ridiculous like I feared he would. He simply smiled, and tilted my chin up to face him. He lightly kissed me on the lips, making me swoon.

"We'll do whatever makes you happy, love," he said. He put his arm around my shoulder and guided me inside the house. Once we got to the couch, he draped me across his lap. I rested my head on his wintry chest.

There was an awkward silence. Neither of us knew what to say after what had just happened. All our feelings had pretty much been spilled after I ran into Edward's arms at the meadow.

Suddenly, Edward gave me a sheepish grin.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I don't really know if this is necessary to say right after one of the scariest moments of my life, but I managed to grab the basket of berries you were picking before we left the meadow, in case you got hungry."

I had to laugh. That had to be one of the most random things I had ever heard. My heart swelled when I heard Edward's sweet laugh join in.

"Wow, you're right. That was completely necessary!" I said between giggles. "Well, now that you've got me thinking about berries, I might as well eat some, right?" Edward grinned once more, and slid me off his lap to retrieve the berries.

Well, it wasn't every day that you experienced one of the most horrific experiences of your life, and ended up giggling about berries, was it?

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella scarfed down the berries, pleased that she enjoyed them so much. When she got a little drop of raspberry juice on her bottom lip, I leaned in to kiss her. The juice tasted sickly sweet in my mouth.

"I thought you didn't like human food?" she asked after I pulled away.

"It was just an excuse to kiss you again," I admitted.

"Well, I think I got another drop on my lip. Would you mind getting rid of it?" There actually was no juice on her lip, but that didn't stop me.

Later that night, I tucked Bella into bed before sliding in next to her. She turned to face me, and lay her hand gently on my face. She looked almost sad.

"What's the matter, dear?" I asked.

She stayed silent for a moment, looking like she was deep in thought. I waited patiently for her response.

"It's just that… I was just thinking about today. I mean, I know we were both trying to avoid the subject, but we can't avoid it forever. We're going to have to face what we've both been fearing sooner or later."

I was taken aback by her response. I had to admit, I was secretly hoping that Bella and I would end up just forgetting about the whole thing. Coming to terms with this was going to one of the toughest thing I've ever done.

"I thought we both expressed our feeling out in the meadow, after I destroyed Victoria…," I mumbled nervously.

She sighed.

"I know we did, but I just wanted to say that if I died, I wouldn't want you to…well…take extreme measures."

I knew what she meant right away.

"If you had died, Bella, I would've had no choice but to perish. I can't live without you. You know that." Not one of the words that left my mouth was uncertain. Bella and I were like two strings twisted together. If one of us went, so did the other.

Bella shuddered violently, making the bed shake.

"You can't sacrifice yourself on my account. It's not right. Just don't make me think about it!" She shook her head, as if denying the fact that I would do it.

I pulled her into my arms, pulling the blanket up to her chin to ease the shivering.

"Relax, Bella. It's over now. It's in the past. We've done what you asked: we got our feelings out. Now we can forget about it. Okay?"

Again, she didn't respond for a while and I let her gain control of her breathing before she replied.

"You're right. Sorry, I'm such a Drama Queen. It's just that I can't stand even _considering_ that…"

I rubbed her back gently in slow circles, just like that morning. It seemed to be a good remedy.

"You're not a Drama Queen. Just a bit paranoid sometimes…" She smiled when she knew I was joking. "Sleep now, Bella. It's been a long day. When you wake up again, today will be a distant memory that means nothing to you, okay?"

She nodded, evidently close to drifting off.

I stroked her hair until her breathing became even, and I knew she was asleep.

**BPOV**

When I woke up, the room was still dark. I checked the bedside clock on the desk next to me. It was 3:30 in the morning.

I noticed a small sheet of paper placed on top of the alarm clock, and reached over to pick it up. It read:

_My dear Bella,_

_I have gone hunting in a forest not too far away from here. I'm hoping you haven't woken up and will be asleep when I get back. Be good._

_Love,_

_Edward_

I smiled. It was funny how he told me to "Be Good." What was I going to do?

Just as I lay my head back down comfortably onto the soft pillow, an ice cold hand was over my mouth.

I tried screaming, but my voice was muffled. The hand smashed against my teeth, and tasted blood in my mouth.

A tall, dark figure walked in front of me, and looked not at me, but my bedpost. Why was he looking there?

"Should I carry her? Or are just going to get the job done now?" the voice was a deep baritone, and sounded vaguely familiar. 

I jumped-or would have, if it wasn't for the steel hand wrapped around my mouth- when I heard a husky, deep voice come from behind me, reminding me immediately of Jacob, but I knew that was impossible. Jake was not this cold.

I tried looking around to see who it was, but the stone hand jerked my head back into place. I winced as I felt my neck crack.

I had gotten a good enough glance, though, to see someone standing on my bedpost, balanced carefully. I couldn't see who it was, but I could easily tell by the icy skin and the ability to balance on a wooden post with ease, that this was no ordinary human being. A vampire, no doubt.

I gasped as the stranger yanked me out of bed, and pulled me onto his back. He smelled like he had just been scavenging through the woods, and his leather jacket was flecked with dirt. My mouth was no longer covered, but I couldn't make a sound. I knew instinctively that if I did, there would be consequences.

I gagged as more blood slid furtively down my throat, catching me off guard. I was tempted to spit, but I knew even the slightest motion would mean trouble.

We were out the window in a flash, the two strangers running alongside each other.

I almost shrieked as I saw something that would make anyone's blood curdle.

Dirty blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. I knew what that meant. The mysterious stranger who was kidnapping me must have been… James.

**Okay, I think this is the longest chapter out of all of them so far! I wanted to keep the story going, so I added another conflict. Tell me what you think! And yes, I know I used the "note" scene from Breaking Dawn when Bella and Edward are at Isle Esme, and I just want to clarify that I DO NOT own it. Anyway, tell me what you think! ;D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! Thanks for the reviews! Just a quick update: I've changed my screen name from twilghtfan922 to EdwardxJacob4life because I love them both. Tell me if you like it! I've been trying to update quickly, so I hope this is quick enough for you all!**

**EPOV**

As I drank the last drop of blood from a doe I found nearby, I decided to go back to the cottage. I felt satisfied, and Bella might have woken up.

It took less than a minute to arrive back at the cottage, and I slowed down just before I walked through the door of the bedroom.

I peeked around the corner.

"Bella? Are you awake, Love?" I whispered.

I received no reply, so I assumed she was asleep. I then noticed something.

I couldn't hear Bella's heartbeat, nor could I smell her natural, sweet fragrance.

I knew immediately that she wasn't there. Panic was suddenly overtaking me, and I checked to see if there were any signs that she had read the note I had given her. I at least wanted her to know where I was. I didn't want her to think I had abandoned her.

She must have read it, because it lay crumpled up on the pillow she had been laying on.

I picked it up. It read, under my message:

_If you want your precious Bella, you'll have to come get her. Call this Number._

I picked up the phone and dialed the number that was written down.

A man with a deep voice picked up on the other end. I heard muffled sobs in the background.

"Hello." he said.

"Where's Bella" I growled into the receiver before he could say anything more.

"Do _not_ interrupt me, or this will happen." I heard a loud snap, then an agonized scream on the other end of the line. Shivers ran down my spine, and despair flooded through me. I knew instantly it was Bella, and I almost crushed the phone in rage.

"Leave. Her. Alone," I snarled, terrifying thoughts of what they could be doing to her filling my mind.

"Come and get her, then."

Before I could ask where he was, the line went dead.

Rage and terror washed over me, and I clenched my fists. This couldn't be happening. Not when she had just experienced near death. Not when just yesterday I had almost lost her.

There must be some rule about our kind of love. Forbidden. Because every time we got comfortable, another disaster would be lurking around the corner, waiting to bring chaos and Bedlam into our lives.

I couldn't take it any more. _No one_ was going to separate us for long, I just wouldn't let it happen.

I took off out the door of the cottage, to save Bella from a disaster yet again.

**BPOV**

James kept me on his back for about an hour, I guessed. Him and the man next to him, who I could see now was Laurent, sped through miles of forest, meadow( I shuddered when we went through these), and hilly areas, and despite all the terror inside me, I felt like I had to sleep. It was so tiring, going through disaster after disaster, never getting a break.

I had just started to nod off when we came to an abrupt halt. We had stopped in front of an old warehouse, the taupe paint peeling off the sides. It was very long, but I knew it was abandoned long ago. James dropped me down in front of a tree, causing my head to smack hard against it. I felt dizzy.

He took out a roll of what looked like bandage, and ripped a piece off. He wrapped it tight over my mouth, around my head. Then he ripped off another piece, but this time he wrapped around my wrists, like a pair of handcuffs.

My hands started to go numb after the first ten seconds, and it felt like the gag was cutting into my mouth. The taste of blood was suddenly present in my mouth.

I must have been right, because Laurent, who had been standing off to the side watching carelessly, suddenly perked up. Hunger once again filled his eyes, and he stalked towards me.

Just as I thought he was about to descend down onto my neck and end my life once and for all, when James shoved him out of the way.

"Try to restrain yourself, Laurent!" he hissed.

I had to say, having James looming over me wasn't much better that Laurent, but at least I knew he wasn't going to drink my blood. Yet.

He hoisted me back onto my feel, pulling my up by the bandage wrapped around my wrists.

I screamed out in pain. I couldn't help it. The agony was too much for me.

I tried kicking and wrenching myself out of his grasp, even though I knew it wouldn't work. Human strength compared to vampire strength was almost nothing. A human kick against a vampire's leg would just feel like an itch or something irritating.

James whipped his hand around and grabbed my neck, though it was gentle. I knew this because if he was using all his strength, I would've already been dead.

His hand still felt like a vice, and all breath escaped my lungs. I continued to kick, my legs flailing uselessly in the air.

"Stay put, dear. Wouldn't want something bad to happen now would we?"

I nodded and began to sob, but my voice sounded strangled. I couldn't breath.

"Put..me…down… please!" I managed to choke out through the gag. It sounded muffled. He dropped me onto the hard earth, air rushing back into my lungs once again.

He and Laurent dragged me into the warehouse, and I didn't budge. Any more pain would drive my completely insane.

Once inside, they set me down on a steel chair that felt ice cold against my skin. My hands felt nothing, as they were numb and were starting to turn blue.

"I think it's time we gave your little friend a call," James sneered, and walked over to a phone set.

I couldn't hear their conversation because I was drowning myself in my tears. My loud sobs echoed through the empty, nondescript room.

Finally, I heard James spit at the person on the other line, who I knew was Edward. He stalked over to me, and suddenly grabbed my arms with both hands. Laurent held the phone.

With one loud crack, he had snapped my arm in two. The pain was indescribable. I fell on the floor, writhing and screaming in pain. It felt like there was something on fire in my right arm; it was burning. The bone was snapped clean it two, although the flesh and muscle still kept the arm together.

Laurent smiled evilly at me, still holding the phone in his hand. His arm was outstretched in my direction, obviously wanting Edward to hear me in pain. I continued to writhe uncontrollably on the cold ground, the torture was too much. I couldn't take it. My heartbeat started to speed up and became dangerously erratic. A wave of unconsciousness washed over me, and I was out.

**Okay, there it is! Chapter 13! I know it's kind of gory, but I wanted to make it more realistic. And don't worry, Edward will soon be there to rescue her! Lol I'm sorry if I'm making you all depressed in this chapter, but look forward to Edward Cullen coming to the rescue! ;D Oh, and I'm going to wish you all Happy Holidays in advance, because I am going to England next Saturday, the 20****th****, to visit some family. I might not have much time this week to write. Hopefully I will be able to work on my next chapter in England, if I don't have time this week. Anyway, reviewers get free virtual cookies! Chocolate chip, as always! ;]**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! I'm back from England, and I'm still struggling to get in the swing of things again, so bear with me. I decided that for this chapter I'm going to one segment, since I've kept you all waiting for so long. I know it's tiny, but I just wanted to get something published, no matter how small. I should be writing another chapter soon!**

**EPOV**

I could smell Bella even when I walked out the doors of the cottage, but it was vague. It was hard to tell where those fiends had dragged her. I went with my gut insticnt and headed East.

I followed her trail for about 10 minutes through a thick forest, going a little faster every time her scent got stronger. Each second I spared meant one more second Bella would have to endure the pain and torture those savages were inflicting on her. The thought made me push my legs past their limit as I sped through the woods.

I continued this was until I came upon a small warehouse in a clearing. It didn't looked like it belonged there; it looked like it belonged in some industrial, polluted city. I didn't pause to take these details into account.

As I ran in the door, I looked wildly around at my surroundings. There was only one room, I noticed. A big, cold room with concrete walls. Bella huddled up on the floor, shivering. The bone in her arm was snapped clean in two; you could tell even though her hands were binded behind her back. James and Laurent were in a corner, conversing quitely amongst themselves.

"Ah, you came. I knew you would," James sneered, flashing his teeth. I ignored him and ran to Bella's side. I ripped the bandage carefully off her head and removed the vice around her wrists. She gasped with pain as blood flooded back into her veins, which had been deprived much too long.

"Sorry, Bella," I murmured. "Don't you worry. I'm going to take care of everything." She whimpered, and I lightly stroked her cheek.

"Aww, would ya look at that?" James sneered. "Little Edward came back for Bella! How cute."

I snarled at him.

"I don't care how much you want her, you'll never have her," I growled.

Laurent, who had been standing in James' shadow, suddenly stepped forward, his eyes hungry.

"Let's just get it over with now, James. It's 2 to 1, how could he possibly win? And besides, I don't think I can take this waiting much longer..." he cocked his head to the side, the way James often did. How pitiful, James had a sidekick!

"Not yet, Laurent. I think this battle was meant for only Edward and I."

Laurent nodded reluctantly, and stepped back into James' shadow.

"Let's settle this now," I snarled.

**Again, I'm really sorry this is so, painfully short, but I promise I will write another chapter soon! And it wil be longer! Do not fret! Oh, and by the way...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! ;]**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! Wow that's gone by fast...**

**BPOV**

I was horrified. Couldn't anything ever be settled without a battle? Was fighting the answer to everything? I couldn't let myself believe that, but the pain was too overwhelming to do anything about it. I continued to sob uncontrollably while the pain flooded through my body. I knew it wasn't anything like vampire venom in my blood, as I had experienced once before, but that didn't make the pain any easier to handle.

"NO, EDWARD!!" I screamed, my voice strangled. I turned around to look at me, and I could tell from the expresion on his face that he really didn't want to do it either. He must have felt it was necessary, because something about the look in his eyes made me beleive it. It could've just been the undeniable pain making me delusional, but there was no way to resist believing him. Before I could read his expression any more accurately, the pain became too much. I began to lose my vision completely, and then everything went black.

* * * *

When I woke up, I was in a strangely familiar place. Dozens of bushes with little red berries dotting them, tall, lush grass, and a fresh scent in the air. Then I realized it was the place where I nearly lost my life to a vicious vampire. I shuddered.

Memories of what I had just been through began coming back to me, and I racked my brain for anything that might expain the fact I was here. Edward appearing in the door of the warehouse, the feeling of joy suddenly washing through me, for a second wiping out every ounce of pain. The way the pain seemed to get stronger once I remembered my arm, and vision becoming cloudy again.

I looked around. How _did_ I get here? I squinted as the sun appeared from behind a cloud. The way it shone in beams of light reminded me of Edward, when his skin lit up like a thousand sparkling diamonds. Dazzling. A lump rose in my throat, and I tried to swallow it down, but I couldn't prevent the tears from running down my cheeks. I was surprised I had any moretears left to cry, considering the fact that I had practically cried a river when my arm was snapped in two.

Remembering my broken arm, I lifted it up, expecting a surge of pain to come over me again, but nothing happened. My arm was completely healed, and there was no evidence that it had ever been broken in the first place. I examined it carefully, feeling rather confused.

The sun disappeared behind a cloud again, and my little piece of Edward vanished. I desperately hoped he was okay, and that he had taken care of James. Just then, a voice came from behind me, out of nowhere.

"Um...hello," it said.

I wheeled around to see who it was, and gasped.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

Laurent stood looming over me like a great mountain, but his expression was not sinister. His eyes were a chocolate brown, not the dark red they usually were. My natural instinct was to panic.

"Why did you bring me here!? Where's Edward? What did you do to him??" I demanded, my anger overcoming my fear.

"Edward and James are at the warehouse, and Edward told me to bring you here," he said calmly. Why would Edward tell Laurent to bring me to an open meadow, where I was completely vulnerable? And since when has Laurent taken orders from him? Was I missing something?

"But...you don't...you hate him..." I trailed off at the end, lost in confusion.

"Actually, I don't. Edward Cullen and I are very good friends." I gaped at him. Was he completely insane?

"No! No, you're enemies! This doesn't make any sense!" I choked.

"Let me explain. You see, ever since James has started wreaking havoc on everyone, even innocent humans, I realized I didn't want to follow him around anymore. There was no need to be so cruel. When I finally convinced Edward that I no longer wished to follow in James' footsteps, we became good friends. It was a while ago, just before you came to the cottage."

This just wasn't processing in my brain. Ever since I could remember, Edward had hated Laurent with a firey passion, and I never would have expected them to end up being friends. Maybe this whole time it was just a big act. Maybe Edward had wanted to keep it a secret from me so I wouldn't be too overwhelmed. But I would've gotten over it eventually, anyway, so why did he hide it from me? Wasn't it a good thing that now one more vampire hated James?

"He hid it from me this whole time..." I muttered.

"He kept it a secret because he knew you wouldn't believe it. He knew you would only believe it if I told you myself." This was a decent reason, I guessed. I probably wouldn't have believed something I thought was completely impossible, even if it _was_ Edward. I knew he could be over-protective sometimes, and I wouldn't be surprised if he had made a little white lie.

"Wow. This is crazy." I said. I wasn't exactly sure what to say to someone who had just turned from an enemy into someone who...befriended Edward. I couldn't completely trust him yet, however. Everything he had assited James in doing was still making me uneasy.

"But...when you were helping James kidnap me that night...and when you said you just wanted to kill me and get it overwith-"

"It was all an act. A long, complicated act. I'm a good actor aren't I?" He smiled hesitantly, and I smiled back just a little.

"Yes. But you do realize it's going to take a while for me to gain all your trust, don't you? I surprised Edward learned to trust you so quickly." I blushed on the last sentence; I couldn't help but feeling bad about it.

"Yes, I completely understand. But, until then, I want you to know that I will always protect you. James will not touch you when I'm around," he promised. I was taken aback by the seriousness in his tone. He sounded so sure of himself. I never would've thought that after all this time, someone who I thought hated me would vow to protect me. My heart couldn't help warming at his kind words.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't mention it."

We sat there for a few more minutes in complete silence, listening to the wind in the tall grass, and watching it sway gently in the breeze. I kept thinking of Edward, and couldn't help worrying about him. Sure, he was fast and powerful, but so was James. I finally gave in.

"You have to take me to Edward,' I demanded. Laurent looked surprised, as if he wasn't expecting me to ask something like that. Didn't he realize that Edward was the reason for my existence?

"It's too dangerous, Bella."

"But didn't you say that James wouldn't touch me as long as you were around?"

He considered that for a moment, then nodded.

"You're right. I know how much you love him, and I'm not going to stop you from being with him, if that's what you want."

"Thank you, Laurent."

I climbed onto his back, which was sturdy and strong, and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. It felt strange, as if it should've been Edward I was griping onto, not Laurent. But I knew this was the only way to get to him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Always."

He shot off through the thicket of trees which were just to the right of the meadow, and everything became a blur. I hoped Edward was okay, and that James hadn't done anything to him. I shuddered at the thought, and focused on planning out what we would do when we got home. My cheeks flushed at some of the things I came up with, but it brought me joy, and helped me relax. Even if it was only a short while.

**So what do ya guys think? Tell me if I've made any mistakes please! I will fix them! Reviews are always appreciated. :]**


	16. The end

**Due to recent complaints sent through reviews/messages, I've decided to discontinue my story for a public audience. I'm very sorry about this. I do enjoy writing stories for you to read, but not if most I the messages I get are rude and unnecassary.**

**However, I will continue to write chapters if you still want me to finish my story, but I will not be publishing them on the interenet. If you give me your email address or some other way of contacting you, I will send you future chapters.**

**Do not expect to be recieving them shortly because I have a very busy schedule coming up. I will try, however, to write these as quickly as possibe. To everyone who enjoyed my story, thank you for you support, and hopefully I will be sending you chapters in the near future.**


	17. emails

**Everyone who wants me to send the rest of my chapters to them, please send me an email first, because not all of your profiles have your emails in them.**

**My email will not show up if I type it on here, so check my profile and send me an email.**

**So far, I have only gotten the emails of two, people: AnaBelle Cullen and Miss FHorn.**

**Thanks for your support!  
**


	18. Chapter 16 Did you miss me?

We arrived at the warehouse after about 30 minutes; we must've gone a different way from the last time I went there with James. Except during that time, I was filled with terror and fear, and I desperately struggled to stay away from wherever James was taking me. But this time, I actually wanted to go. It was my choice. I had two completely opposite emotions fighting inside me, fear and desire. So far, desire was winning, although fear was not far behind.

I knew I wouldn't be able to help Edward if he was in trouble; my human strength would do absolutely nothing to affect James, but I would try anyway. I wasn't going to let James destroy my Edward without a fight. Of course, Edward's death was not something I was hoping would happen. I needed to have faith in him, believe that he was stronger than James. He had a bigger heart.

As much as I hated to admit it, I feared for Laurent's saftey, too. He _had_ saved me from being killed by James, he _had_ healed my arm, and he _had _taken me back to Edward. But now that we were here, I wasn't so sure that we should go in anymore. Of course, I had to see if Edward was okay, but what if James did something to Laurent for being a traitor? It would be my fault for leading him to his death.

I didn't say anything, though. It would be childish to bring him all the way and then ask him to turn around again. I didn't unleash my grip around his neck as he slowed to a walking pace and sauntered up to the door. He set me down gently, all feelings of saftey and secuirity gone.

He peeked the door open a crack, and I couldn't help feeling like we were spying.

The first thing I noticed was that Edward was still alive, and didn't seem to be losing. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God, I thought. He and James were not fighting, as I had expected them to be. James was breathing rather erratically, looking frustrated. He glared at Edward. Edward was looking pleased with himself, and I wondered what he had done to make James this way.

Just then, a gust of wind blew in through the door, blowing my hair in front of my face. Before I could realize what happened, Laurent had closed the door again and hidden me behind a burly oak tree.

"If James smelled your scent in that gust of wind, he probably knows we're here," he whispered. I gulped.

We hid behind the tree for a few more moments, although I was almost positive a simple tree wasn't going to protect me well. James could knock it down with a twitch of finger. When I heard the warehouse door open, Laurent stiffened, and I jumped. This could be it, I thought. Whoever just stepped out of that door was either going to kill me or save me. I desperately hoped it was the second choice.

"You can relax now. It's alright. James is gone." Laurent said, his voice back to normal volume. I almost screamed when Edward appeared right next to me, scaring the life out of me.

"Edward!"

I ran eagerly into his arms, and he embraced me warmly. I took everything in, his fresh scent, his cool arms, his tousled hair, his godly features, his loose shirt. I'd missed it all so much. Laurent sat awkwardly next to us as we passionately kissed, scratching the back of his neck uneasily.

Once Edward released me, he stepped forward to thank him.

"I can't thank you enough for keeping Bella safe. You have no idea how much that means to me, Laurent." Edward said, shaking his hand.

"Don't mention it. I'd do anything to keep innocent humans safe from that savage." They exchanged awkward smiles, obviously not the best of friends yet.

"So, where is James?" I piped up, wanting to make certain he was gone for good. Edward looked at me uneasily, and my heart dropped down into the pit of my stomach. "He's dead, isn't he?"

"Actually, no. He ran, Bella. Once he knew I was beating him, he fled. Far. I don't know where, but I could hear him thinking he wanted to get as far away as possible." I gaped at him. It wasn't like James to just leave like that. He usually made sure there was a winner and a loser.

"Why didn't you follow him?" I demanded.

"I figured he wouldn't be coming back any time soon, and if I followed him, he might try to find you again, and I wouldn't be there to protect you."

"But you're faster than him."

"Maybe, but he's a tracker. He can find anyone, anywhere. His tracking skills are to great for me to comprehend." I tried to think of something else to say, but I just couldn't. Edward outsmarted me, again. There was no point in arguing with him anyway. What's done was done, and if Edward thought it was the right thing to do, then it must've been.

"Well, now that this is all over, I think it's about time we went back home to Forks. Do you agree, Bella?"

"Definitely. I haven't even thought of Charlie once since all this chaos break loose!" Thinking of Charlie again, a lump began to rise in my throat again. I didn't know how many times I had cried today, I'd lost count. It was hard to believe this had all happened in one day. "Charlie..." I whispered.

"You'd better get going, Edward." said Laurent. "She needs her rest." I struggled without much success at keeping my tears from spilling over.

"Where are you going to go?" Edward asked.

"I haven't quite decided yet. I obviously can't go back with James, so I'll have to find somewhere else to live. I don't even have to have a home, I'm quite capable of living in the wild." Edward seemed guilty about this.

"You're welcome to stay somewhere in Washington, if you'd like. I'm sure my family would have to warm up to you quite a bit first, with the excpection of Carlisle."

"Yes, Carlisle is a great man. Never holds grudges."

"Anyway, it's just an offer. Hopefully we'll see each other again soon. Goodbye, and thank you for your kindness."

"Goodbye, Edward. Goodbye, Bella." He gave one last wave before disappearing into the woods.

Edward and I stared after him for a moment.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get back." I nodded in agreement, and he lifted me up in his arms. It felt nice to be back in his strong grip. I realized that most people would be absolutely terrified in a vampire's grip, but I was completely opposite. Being protected by someone who's steady, sturdy, and rock hard kind of made me feel invincible. But once I couldn't feel the concrete limbs anymore, I felt hopelessly vulnerable again.

"Are we leaving tonight?" I asked Edward as he ran through the thicket of tress back to the cottage.

"Your choice, sweetheart."

I decided that we should leave tomorrow morning. I wanted to stay at the cottage at least one more night, as our stay had been very brief. Even though I had endured several terrifying incidents here, it kind of reminded me that I was in a different world than most people. They were stuck in oblivion, having absolutely no idea they could be looking directly at a vampire or a werewolf. It made me feel like I was included in something special. Although my choice to live among the vampires put my life in jeapordy everyday, it was all worth it. Because I had the most perfect, amazing person in my life, and he was mine. It was hard to comprehend, but it was true. I smiled at this thought, and Edward looked down at me suspciously.

"Is something funny?" he asked.

"Actually, very funny. In a weird way."


	19. Chapter 17The End

The next morning, I said goodbye to the cottage. I even dared to walk out into the field and see it one last time (with Edward standing vigilantly at my side, of course). We went up to the hospital that I had been taken to when I got appndicitis, and thanked the doctor one more time. Finally, we packed up our things, drove to the airport, and took the 4:00 flight back to the Seatlle airport.

When I arrived, it was rainy and cold. No surprise there, I thought. It was good to be back home, though. I had missed this place. We eventually drove up the driveway of my house, and Edward helped me unload my things from the car.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he asked hesitantly. "You look more pallid than usual."

"Do I? Oh, well I guess it must be jet lag getting to me or something." I hauled my brown bag out of the trunk.

"Are you sure? You haven't been talking to me the whole way home, and I think it has something to do with the fact that you miss Cresent Hill." He took the bag from me before I could set it on the ground and set it on the roof of the car.

"Hey, why'd you out my bag up there?" I asked, irritated.

"So you won't get distracted. And you didn't respond to my statement." Of course I didn't want to admit it. But he was 100 percent right. I missed it a lot, even though I knew Forks was my true home. Not to mention the fact that I had endured some of my worst life experiences there.I stared at the ground, a blush beginning to creep over my face. I wished I didn't blush so much.

"I'll take that as a Yes." he said, a smug smile on his face.

"Can I have my bag back now?" I muttered angrily.

"Sure." He jumped on top of the his Volvo and retrieved my bag for me, setting it down on the ground.

"Don't do that! What if someone sees you?" I gasped.

"Bella, you're so paranoid sometimes." he laughed.

"You sound like Jacob."

"Do I? Well, as much as I hate to admit it, he always did have a good sense of humor."

Edward suddenly stiffened, like he always did when he was anxious.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, frozen in place. He relaxed then, all sign of danger disappearing.

"Nothing's wrong. Somebody came to visit, that's all." He smiled. I had no idea what he was talking about until somebody coughed behind me. I whirled around to see who it was, and was instantly heart-warmed.

"Good to see you again," Edward said.


	20. Read please

To the anonymous person who just reviewed my story, it's a called a FANFICTION. That menas I'm allowed to use my imagination. When I wrote this story, I pictured Laurent, James, and Victoria still alive.

Besides, if you don't like it, why even bother reading it? Thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys,

I've decided to start another story! Well, I"ve already started it, and I've posted it on a forum, but it's not getting a lot of views. It's called **Ariana's Story**, and if you want ot read it, you can go to my profile, scroll down, and find it. I haven't had much time to post lately, so bear with me! And thanks everyone for being such awesome readers!


End file.
